Consumer products are often marketed to consumers at the point of sale in packages, such as boxes, containers, flexible bags, blister packs, cartons, and the like. The packages can be attractive and eye-catching so that consumers may stop and consider purchasing the packaged products. Manufacturers also desire to make a product package informative so that consumers can obtain accurate information about a product from looking at and/or handling the package.
In the field of absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins and diapers, it can be difficult to deliver accurate product information regarding the absorbent article by the package alone. Some packages can have an image of the absorbent article on the exterior surface, but such an image may not be sufficient to fully deliver features such as undulations and channels to consumers.
As such, there is a need for packaging for absorbent articles that is eye-catching to consumers at the point of sale. Additionally, there remains a need for packaging that not only provides an outstanding appearance that causes consumers to stop and look, but also has structural features that help consumers understand the feature of the product inside the package. Especially, there remains a need in the field of absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins or pantiliners.